


You're Alright

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Three's Company [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Aquariums, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Multi, Napping, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: And she enjoyed aquariums she really did, when she wasn't surrounded by glass over her head that if it did break into pieces those shards would probably kill her first before anything else.And okay maybe she wasn't totally fine but Lance had been excited to see the newly renovated aquarium in their area and she could tell Keith had been too, even if he did try and hide it. And seeing those two goof off and mock each other by pointing to ugly or dopey looking fish and saying "That's you" to the other was enough to convince her that maybe she could swallow down her fear and anxiety for the half hour it took to go through the tunnel.Safe to say she couldn't.





	You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> oof I love these three so much

She was fine.

 

She was okay.

 

All she had to do was breathe in, hold for three, release at seven, and repeat and she'd be perfectly fine.

 

She just needed to distract herself from the water overhead, the thousands of gallons that surrounded her on both sides and over her. The only thing separating her from a gruesome death being reinforced glass that stretched over in an arc, creating a long tunnel of which to view the various sea creatures that swam in the tank.

 

Plaxum wasn't scared of water or the ocean, in fact anyone that knew her would have never let the thought cross their mind. She went diving when they all went to visit Lance's family in Cuba, and would spend all day and most of the night at the beach if she was allowed to, and really wasn't above catching fish or small reef sharks with her bare hands like it was nothing, something both of her boyfriends marveled at when they both struggled to even catch fish with bait.

 

She wasn't afraid of swimming in the water or what lay below her in the darker depths, she knew enough about the area and where she was in to know exactly what creatures lurked and at what times of day.

 

What she was afraid of was not having a chance to get out alive if she were somehow in danger while in the water.

 

For example, if she somehow went overboard a boat she could swim and tread water, had access to air which would prolong the chance of getting help. With diving she knew which way was up by releasing bubbles and always had a knife with her, (courtesy of Keith the one time her gear got snagged on some coral and she'd been unable to move.) and she never went diving alone which meant if she did get into trouble there was someone nearby to help.

 

But in a tunnel of glass that constantly had thousands of gallons of water pressing on it, if it broke there would be no way to get out safely. And that was only counting her. Not factoring in that Keith and Lance were usually with her at all times so that was another worry that plagued her sometimes.

 

And she enjoyed aquariums she really did, when she wasn't surrounded by glass over her head that if it did break into pieces those shards would probably kill her first before anything else.

 

And okay maybe she wasn't totally fine but Lance had been excited to see the newly renovated aquarium in their area and she could tell Keith had been too, even if he did try and hide it. And seeing those two goof off and mock each other by pointing to ugly or dopey looking fish and saying "That's you" to the other was enough to convince her that maybe she could swallow down her fear and anxiety for the half hour it took to go through the tunnel.

 

Safe to say she couldn't.

 

Her palms were sweaty, throat feeling thick like there was a lump there that wouldn't allow her to swallow, her skin prickled with goosebumps from chills, which was odd considering it was quite comfortable in the building as far as temperature went. But she also felt too hot at the same time, her limbs feeling restless yet too energetic at the same time.

 

She was a goddamn mess.

 

But seeing Lance and Keith with smiles on their faces after weeks of the three being unable to get a day together due to their jobs had her keeping her mouth shut about her fear. Even if she did find it hard to breathe and couldn't shake the image of the water all around her even though she'd been looking at the ground for the past ten minutes.

 

Gloved hands pressed against her neck, thumb rubbing gentle circles against her skin. Honestly Lance was right, Keith was absolutely ridiculous with his glove wearing. Although she did like the texture of the worn leather on her skin and the smell of it mixed with Keith's own scent. It took her too long to realize words were being said and she tried to focus on what Keith was saying she really did, but the blood rushing in her ears made it hard for her to hear anything. And did anyone else have trouble breathing?

 

There was a solid presence at her side, smelling like sun and the scent of different oils and moisturizers; Lance, her mind supplied. Even with that knowledge that they were both with her and okay she couldn't help the panicked breathing or fat tears that escaped her eyes.

 

“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Lance asked quietly, just loud enough for her and Keith to hear. He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, knuckles brushing on the apple of her cheeks, and even if her vision was blurred by the tears the look of concern on Lance’s face was evident. And judging by how Keith pressed closer on her other side he was just as concerned if not more.

 

“Out.” Her voice was low and strained, like she couldn’t quit keep it together.

 

“What?” Lance asked her, leaning close with his ear towards her to hear her better.

 

“I-I need to get-get out.” She stuttered, heaving in large rattled breaths, her hands were shaking against her chest, clinging to the ends of her jacket sleeves.

 

“Okay, okay come on, let’s go.” Lance led her out, Keith staying on her other side and blocking her from any curious passerby’s view. None of them really spared a second glance after the look Keith gave them for it.

 

They made it outside with little to no issues, only running into a concerned security guard. And after explaining the situation they allowed them to leave, the three getting to the car. Lance caught the keys thrown at him from Keith, getting himself in the driver’s seat as Keith got in the backseat with Plaxum, the girl having clung to Keith’s shirt during their walk out to the car.

 

The drive home was quiet aside from Plaxum’s occasional sniffle and shuttered breaths that had left her during the ride. She was pressed against Keith’s left side, glasses off  with her face tucked into his neck, the other running his hands softly over her hair and down the side of her face, wiping away the lone tears that would appear and run down her cheeks.

 

 

 

When they finally arrived home Plaxum had worn herself out, asleep against Keith’s side and barely even stirring when he carried her out of the car and into the house. Lance held open the door for Keith as they went inside, the other male going upstairs to likely get her into bed and tucked in for the afternoon. Lance stayed downstairs and cleaned up a bit, fixing a cold glass of water with ice for Plaxum for when she woke up.

 

He nearly tripped over Whiskers, the giant orange tabby meowing and looking at him like somehow Lance was the one in the wrong.

 

Lance just rolled his eyes and walked over him, giving Blue an affectionate pat down her back, the blue gray cat closing her eyes towards him as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs to their shared room.

 

The sight that met his eyes was enough to warm his heart and cause him to hold his breath. Keith was lying on the bed with Plaxum, the girl having not once let him go for anything, clinging to his side like a vice, tucked snugly in his side and sleeping with her face on his shoulder. Keith himself was laid out, his right arm curled around her to press against her shoulder, fingers rubbing idle circles into the exposed skin. (He’d likely taken her jacket off beforehand) his head was angled down towards her, nose pressed into her hair as his lips brushed her forehead in a soft kiss.

 

He walked around to Plaxum’s unoccupied side, setting the glass of water down on the bedside table before he took his shoes, socks, and jacket off. He slipped under the covers with them both, wrapping an arm over Plaxum’s middle and giving Keith’s hand a gentle touch when he tensed up. Keith was the light sleeper of the two, often getting defensive when surprised during naps, although a gentle touch from either of them got him settled back down just as quick if they were fast enough and by now it was habit.

 

Lance pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck as he hugged her tighter against him, brushing his fingers over the drying tear tracks on her cheek, Plaxum sighing softly at the contact before she settled back down, Lance falling asleep right after.

 

* * *

 

When lance awoke it was later in the day, the sunlight coming through the window in rays that colored the blue room orange and caused a sense of warmth even with the cool, comfortable temperature the room was at. Keith was nowhere to be found on the bed, the spot where he had laid now barren and blankets rumpled. Although by the smell of food wafting up from downstairs it was ikely he was fixing dinner for them all before they woke.

 

Plaxum was now snug up against his side, head down and obviously awake as she messed with the collar of his long sleeved shirt. She seemed a lot calmer than she had before their nap, though with her head facing down from his line of sight he couldn’t tell for certain.

 

“Hey, you feeling better?” Lance whispered softly into her hair, raising a hand to cup her cheek, thumb rubbing just under her eye. She turned her head up towards him and Lance held his breath as he looked into her eyes, nearly black with flecks of green that shown brightly in all kinds of light. There were obvious bags under hers eyes from her earlier crying,  most likely having tired her out more than he thought.

 

“I’m…yeah I’m just…exhausted.” She replied tiredly, closing her eyes as Lance pressed a kiss to her forehead, hugging her tighter to him in a reassuring gesture.

 

“You wanna talk about what happened earlier? At the aquarium?” Lance asked, voice barely above a whisper. He felt her tense beneath him, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands, her head down and under his chin as he waited patiently for her to answer.

  
”I…I don’t like being in…situations with water…where I’m surrounded like that and I can’t get help if something goes wrong.” She finally spoke, pressing ever closer into Lance’s chest. “I’m fine in open water when there’s a boat nearby and diving when I know there’s someone else there in case something happens but the tunnel at the aquarium it…” She seemed to choke up again, the thoughts from earlier rushing through her mind and causing her to clench her jaw.

 

“There’s too many things that could go wrong that you can’t control or see yourself surviving that easy?”

 

Plaxum nodded, sparing a glance at Lance with a puzzled look in her eyes. “Keith used to think like that all the time, come up with the worst case scenario and end up running himself into a panic attack. His was more in general though, not as specific as yours but I can kinda understand it. You know if you were having problems with the tunnel you could have just said something, we could’ve just went around elsewhere.” Lance said, pulling back to look at Plaxum.

 

“We hadn’t had a day off together in awhile and you- you and Keith were so excited about visiting the aquarium I didn’t want to ruin that.” She jumped when Lance moved to get both his arms freed from where they were wrapped around her, cupping her face in both of his hands as he looked her in the eyes with the most earnest look she’d ever seen. Or almost seen, her glasses were still off and the world was only mildly fuzzy, she was still able to make out the deep blue of his eyes though, something she was thankful for in that moment.

 

“You wouldn't have ruined anything Plax, we would’ve taken you out of there and if you were up for it we would have checked out the rest of the aquarium or we would have gone home, cuddled on the couch, and watched a movie like we usually do.” Lance reminded her, smiling softly to reassure her. “You know you can tell us when you’re feeling bad right? You’re not a bother.”

 

“Except that one time you ate one waffle instead of two and the whole balance was off for the rest of the pack.”

 

Both Lance and Plaxum jumped at the sound of Keith’s voice, both of them looking up from the bed but seeing no one. At least until a glove covered hand rose up from over the side of the bed and waved.

 

Plaxum pulled herself away from lance, rolling over to look out over the bed, her hair falling over her shoulder as she looked down at Keith who was laid out on the floor, waving a hand with a face of complete neutrality. The sight was enough to send Plaxum into a fit of giggles, losing her balance and ultimately falling over the side and landing on Keith in the process, the latter groaning at the extra weight.

 

“I thought you were cooking dinner?” Lance “I did but I finished earlier and came back, it was too hot on the bed so I just laid on the floor.” Keith answered, raising a hand up to poke at Lance’s shoulder mindlessly.

 

“He’s right, it’s a lot cooler down here.” Plaxum grinned, laughing when Keith pressed an obnoxious kiss to her temple and later aiming for her cheeks, causing the girl to roll over and away from him so she wasn’t between the bed and him anymore, giving Keith just enough room to pull Lance down with them both, all three dissolving into a fit of laughter.

 

When they at last calmed down Lance swatted gently at them both, “Come on, get up offa me, I’m hungry.” standing up and trying to get out of the tangle of limbs they insisted on wrapping around him, following after him as they all went downstairs to eat, light laughter still fresh and lingering on their lips, the events from earlier dissolving into warm thoughts and light touches.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions for the next fic please let me know! I'd love to do more for these three!!!!


End file.
